


Elder Sister's Turn

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Mutual Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Narmaya's been keeping an eye on Gran, and she's not too happy with how he's been two-timing on her. It's her turn to be a wife, isn't it?
Relationships: Gran/Narmaya (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: April Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 2





	Elder Sister's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

To say that news spread fast across the Grandcypher would be an understatement. It wasn’t a secret at this point that the Captain, the astounding and cunning Gran, had managed to turn a lot of his female crewmembers into wives that grew enormous both with fat and with young, but most didn’t mind as they were still fairly competent and the Captain seemed happier with them being like this.

One gal, however, wasn’t entirely on board with any of this. The Fluttering Swordswoman, Narmaya, had been keeping her eye on her Captain for quite some time. That surveillance was originally born of worry, but as she became more and more aware of the kind of things that he got up to, it was instead done to make sure that he didn’t get out of hand. Even as she grew jealous at all the love he was showering onto the other girls.

She didn’t intend to act any time soon, hoping that he would come to his senses and spoil her just the same. It was only when she found out about what Kumbhira had been up to for the last few weeks, and after she visited the farm that she had constructed in secret with the young man, that she couldn’t take any more. If he wanted to put them in pens like pets, even though he loved them? Well, it was about time for her to show him just how deep her love was.

“Gran?” Narmaya chimed from outside the young man’s cabin, giggling a little as she unsheathed her sword quietly. “May I come in? You seem so sick lately, and I thought you might enjoy a little bit of time on your older sister’s warm and comfortable lap…”

The young man could feel the sweat running down his back as he pocketed one of his remaining golden rings, gulping as he slowly stepped towards the door. “N-No, Narmaya, I think I’m fine. I appreciate the offer, but I've just been very busy. Once I’m done with my tasks, then you can-”

Right as he was giving his explanation, he suddenly saw a blade sinking through the wooden planks that made up his door. He immediately froze as the experienced blademaster cut a small hole in it, peeking in with a smile on her face. “You don’t seem to be doing anything right now, Gran.” She continued to chime, while letting herself in by cutting off the lock on the door.

Gran had seen better days. Not just because he was now in the line of sight of a love-hungry woman, but also because all of the spoiling that he had performed on his loving girls had started to affect his figure, resulting in his hoodie only barely covering up his stomach, with enough of his pudgy belly and his wide hips sticking out from the exposed space. His pants had also gotten way too tight, resulting in the youthful Captain needing to swap out his usual baggy leggings for something a bit tighter yet more pliable, which just served to emphasize how fat his thighs had gotten…

The chubby Captain carefully stepped backward as the sweat ran down his face. “N-Now now, Narmaya, you know that I can be pretty busy without looking like it. J-Just like you end up dozing off whenever you’re not doing anything!” He was actually pretty scared of potentially getting harmed, especially since he knew the full capabilities of an angry Draph like her.

“Oh?” The blade-wielding girl chimed as she stepped closer, her breasts bouncing as she approached. “Then, pray tell, what have you been busy with? Making a little place for you and your hussies to stay at? Impregnating too many women to count? Neglecting your sweet little older sister when you could be giving her that treatment?” The serene face she put on did nothing to hide the pure killing intent that her words conveyed, and the blade that crept closer to his face didn’t help either. “Please, do tell.”

Gran whimpered as he fiddled for the ring in his pocket. He had to use it now, otherwise he’d end up carved into ribbons… or worse. “W-Well, I was just… m-making preparations to make you mine, Narmaya! You know I love you lots too, I wouldn’t dare leave you behind!” He tried to put on a brave face, but he didn’t exactly do a good job. The sweat that was pouring down his face like a waterfall made that obvious.

Upon the chubby Captain whipping out the makeshift wedding ring, the horned blademaster giggled and snatched it from his fingers. “Aw, how sweet. And here I thought you were the type to neglect a wife when you had one right in front of you this entire time. Maybe I misjudged you, Gran. Maybe you really are a kind and noble soul that wouldn’t dare two time on any of your beloved girls…” 

He had to do something. Otherwise, she’d just keep teasing him like this and make him feel worse. “L-Listen, Narmaya…” He started speaking, grabbing her hand and kneeling down to look her straight in the eye. “I know you’re upset. I’m sorry I had to do all of this to you, I really am. I want you to be with me as much as everyone else, so… What can I do to make you mine? I want you to wear it and love me, but I know I have to earn your forgiveness.”

“You’ve already earned it, dear.” Narmaya smiled as she gave the young man a kiss on the lips, slipping the ring on her finger with a little twirl in her step. “Goodness, it’s just the most perfect little gift. I have to wonder what you had to go through to make so many…” She mused, before giggling and looking back at her new husband, showing him her ring finger to make sure he burned the look of their marriage into his mind. “This is what you deserve, my dear Gran. Now, about what you can do for me, since I’m not letting you off the hook just yet…”

Gran gulped, knowing that he was in for a rough time…

\---

Some weeks had passed since that day. Things seemed to have returned to normal, with the occasional rumor still lingering aboard the Grandcypher, but they weren’t nearly as juicy as the ones that talked about what the Captain had planned for all the pregnant women that he had knocked up. No, there weren’t any talks about that, as his beloved Elder Sister and Wife had done her best to deal with that.

Instead, there were a few lingering worries in the air, ones that she didn’t worry about too much. They all concerned the weight of the young Captain and his wives, something that made perfect sense. After all, if they all became too heavy, the airship wouldn’t be able to fly. For the girls, that wouldn’t be an issue that they had to concern themselves. But their Captain would, especially now that he had a couple of dominant wives…

“Oh bother…” Gran muttered as he sat up in bed, noticing that he wasn’t in the best shape. He hadn’t been for a week, maybe more, and he knew exactly who was responsible. He didn’t even bother trying to put on his hoodie or his pants, as the only thing that currently fit his was his boxers, and those were also straining to fit him properly. 

Thanks to the favor that he owed his Elder Sister, he had been on the receiving end on a few stuffing sessions, and that’s how he ended up with a belly the size of an exercise ball. It was so big that he couldn’t even fit behind his desk without causing issues, and that was just the least of his issues. Combine that with a set of limbs that was rapidly growing fatter with every day he spent together with Narmaya, and it wasn’t exactly easy to keep yourself presentable. That was why there had been rumors floating around, because he hadn’t shown himself publicly in a good week…

“Honey! I’ve brought you a little treat!” The soothing voice of his beloved wife came from the hallway outside. Normally, he would’ve tried to keep her out for just a little while, but she’d always cut her way in and spoil him with her cooking regardless of what he tried. So this time, he didn’t even bother, as she quickly made her way into the bloated young man’s room. 

Once she came into the room, it was hard to actually recognize her, as the young man wasn’t the only one who had gained an abnormal amount of weight. She had partaken in a good amount of the food that had been present in their outings, which resulted in a waistline that didn’t want to agree with her former outfit. Not to worry, she had plenty of alternatives, and a lot of them still showed off her figure for all its worth.

Take the one that was currently draped onto her body, which was really nothing more than a naked apron with a heart cutout near the chest to show off her cleavage. She didn’t need it, nor did the apron really cover much considering her current weight. Her tits were the size of a small chair, and her hips plus her ass covered up an entire couch from the sheer width of it all. part of it was thanks to how much she had eaten, and part of it was because of the sheer amount of love that had been poured into the food she had served her lover and herself. Love like that was awfully unkind to Draph’s usually well-trained figures.

While her tits and her ass plus her thighs were quite something to behold, her stomach wasn’t far behind either as it wobbled from side to side. It had gotten so big that it would be near impossible for the two lovers to hug each other from the front, as it was nearly the size of Gran’s entire torso and then some. The apron that she wore, as lovely as it was, barely managed to cover a small part of it, leaving her cute navel exposed for the world to see…

Though, strangely enough, she didn’t seem to have an actual treat with her. This made the young Captain tilt his head ever slightly. “Mmm? Narmaya..? You didn’t bring a treat, why’d you say you brought one?” He asked, wondering what she might have in store for him today…

She just giggled as she stopped by the bed, carefully leaning onto it so that she could give his cheek a kiss. “Oh, you know what kind of treats that I can cook up, Gran. You know just the kind, since you’ve tasted it from so many others in your harem.” The Draph explained as she wobbled all over, panting a little as she began to sweat all over. “You know you want to, don’t you?”

Gran blushed a little as he got up onto his two fat legs, panting himself as he slowly pulled down his trousers to reveal his cock, which was growing harder just by catching the gentle scent of the overly fed woman’s aroma. “Yeah, I do…” He muttered under his breath as his rod reached its full size, now painfully throbbing with a need that only she could help him with. She had done so plenty of times, but now was time for him to take charge a little once again. Especially since she was the one who had caused him to grow so big.

Narmaya winked as she laid herself down, pushing the furniture aside with her strong legs so that the two wouldn’t accidently bump into anything while they were busy making love. “So, what are you waiting for? Come and breed me like you’ve bred all the others. You can’t just leave me without a couple dozen kids, I am one of your wives after all.” She chimed, understanding how his entire plan worked…

It didn’t take long for her teasing to take effect as he laid down on her belly, his own pushing against hers as he tried to shove his length into her to the best of his ability. It was hard, since he had to push against his own growth, but he managed to sink the tip into the wet crevice after a few seconds. Once he was inside, it was only a matter of gyrating his hips back and forth to start the stimuli…

Both of their cries started to fill up the cabin as the entire ship started rocking back and forth, the sheer amount of weight that the two had on them being more than enough to be an issue… But, as much as Gran no doubt wanted to care, his beloved didn’t let him. He needed to get off more than anything, and she was there to ensure that. So what if they were giving everyone else a few headaches in the process?

His thrusting was slow and deliberate, a far cry from how he usually went about his conquests, but considering how fat he had gotten, and how much his cock had grown to match, it made sense. He was already filling up the overgrown cow’s cooch with as much of his rod as he could, and thrusting harder would just mean he’d push against more resistance…

Narmaya bit into her lip as her entire body quaked with every little thrust. It didn’t matter if it was her ass, her tits or the entire flabby belly, it all started rippling whenever her lover smashed is belly and his hips against hers, prompting her to let out louder and louder cries. This was exactly what she had wanted for so long, his love. She had missed out on it thanks to his ‘secrecy’, but here she was, getting filled with meat like she always wanted. Now, she’d just need a little more than that, and she’d be truly satisfied. And all she had to do, was make sure her beloved heard a single word…

“Harder…”

Upon hearing her beg for more, Gran just had to give her what she wanted. His body wouldn’t allow him to settle for less, as he grabbed ahold of her thighs and pushed his belly up against hers for support. He reared his hips back as far as they could go before shoving inward, smashing it straight through her lips’ resistance and through her cervix in that very same motion, leaving him in a prime position to shoot off his load.

Thanks to her cervix being broken open, and her lips tightly squeezing around her lover’s rod, the two let out a mutual orgasmic cry. The entire airship rocked as their bodies convulsed, gallons of curated cum spilling into the womb and making her enormous belly grow even further, making her look like she could be used as a proper bed to the right sized boy. Not that she’d let any boy but her beloved Captain use her, especially now that his life-giving seed was sloshing around inside of her.

Before the two knew it, their climaxes petered off, and they were left to bask in the afterglow. They didn’t say anything to each other, as they both knew that they loved this. They just stayed silent and enjoyed the warmth from their fat bodies grinding together.

There was just one thing on young Gran’s mind, as he looked towards his old pants where he kept the extra Golden Rings. He wasn’t about to run out of them, but he was definitely getting a bit too huge to properly service every single wife like this. Maybe he should aim his sights lower for a while, just so that Narmaya wouldn’t get mad at him again…

Perhaps, he should aim for somebody that could whip him into shape...


End file.
